Getting Lucky on Halloween Night
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Fairy Tails yearly Halloween party is on tonight and Lucy is getting ready for it by trying on some costumes but trying to find one for a certain pink-haired slayer to notice; will Natsu notice Lucy's Halloween costume or will he ignore it making Lucy disappointed well you have to read to find out! Mostly NaLu but mention of other pairings and a little special something for you ;)


**Getting Lucky on Halloween Night **

**Hey guys Happy Halloween everyone I wanted to make this story for a just because reason and that it's one of my favorite holidays of the year next to my birthday, Christmas, and of course Winter and Summer break; which most people don't considerate but I do.**

**This story is just a regular Halloween story filled with a little fluffy lemon for two of my main shipping couples, Gruvia and NaLu. But don't worry other shippers they'll be also some GaLe and maybe some Jerza if I think about it.**

**But for now read and I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**(Normal Pov, Lucy's House)**

It was nice and partially warm Autumn afternoon; Lucy was in her apartment looking through her closet picking up and throwing random outfits onto her bed that looked more like costumes then clothes.

Lucy came out of her closet with five cute costumes to wear for the Halloween party that they were having at the guild tonight; the first one was a pink sleeveless dress with pink and white horizontal lines on the middle showing off her cleavage with a pink bows wrapped under her breast and the one wrapped around her waist while having two short fluffy pink arm links that went in the middle between the end of her elbow and her armpit also a cute pink and white fluffy neck cuff, finishing it off with brown stockings that reached the ended her dress which was mid-thigh and with lots of ruffles.

The second one was a white feathered long sleeved jacket, a crop top that looked like it had feathers on it and the sleeve part it had the feathers at the end of it, it also had shorts which had feathers on the top part of her waist and bottom part of the shorts, it had fake white angel wings, a fake yellow halo, and with white stocks also going all the way to her mid-thigh.

The third one was also a sleeveless dress that showed her cleavage; it was silky black dress that had layered ruffles complementing her curves but not showing too much, it also had a one fingerless glove that went to the inside of her elbow, with matching colored earrings, necklace, and hair pin that looked like a flying black bat that made it look spooky and sexy at the same time.

The fourth one was a vampire simple black dress that went all the way down to her knees hugging her curves perfectly and having in the middle chest open to show off her cleavage but only showing off a little.

The fifth and final dress was a cute silky maids outfit with red ribbons wrapped around almost every part of her body and a little maids hat to go with it, she had two red ribbons making two high pigtails, she also had the maids outfit to cover most of her upper body besides her cleavage and finished it off with long mid-thigh pink stockings and cute rosie heels to match.

Lucy decide on it for a good 2 hours before sighing and calling on her spirits for advice to help her pick which outfit she should wear for the party tonight.

Lucy pulled out three of her zodiac keys; she positioned them holding them in the air to call out her loyal spirts.

"**Open Gate of the Ram, Gate of the Maiden, Gate of the Twins: Aries, Virgo, Gemini**" Lucy shouted while her keys shined brightly in the room; her spirits came all in a flash of golden light standing in front of her ready to help their master.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy do you need me for anything?" Aries asked in a timed voice.

"Hello Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked her in her usual blank and none emotional voice.

"Yippee, Yippee what do you need Lucy, do you wanna play?" Gemini asked her happily while floating in midair circling around her playfully.

"Hey guys, its fine Aries you didn't do anything wrong, NO! Virgo I'm not going to punish you, and Gemini we'll play later but for now I need all of your help with something" Lucy told all of her spirits and explained to them what her dilemma is.

"Ok that's not so hard I'll change into Natsu for you now so you can pick your outfit" Gemini said while focusing his powers and transforming into Natsu for Lucy.

"Why do you need to change into him to find out which outfit i should wear?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"Because Princess while changing into him you can get details on what he likes about each outfit and which one he's wearing too the Halloween Party later tonight" Virgo explained picking up each outfit checking them out, seeing which one Lucy should wear or not.

"Oh, ok that makes sense" she paused "So Gemini what is Natsu going to wear tonight for the party?" Lucy asked.

Gemini/Natsu stood there eyes closed and after a couple minutes he opened his eyes. "I've scanned through all of his memories and the costume that Natsu-san is going to wear is going to be a Demon King costume" Gemini/Natsu told Lucy.

"Really, that's perfect then I'll just wear this costume then" Lucy said picking up the fourth dress/costume.

Aries looked at her with confused look. "I am sorry Miss Lucy but why are you wearing that costume for the dance?" Aries asked hesitantly.

Lucy smirked at her spirit still holding her costume in front of her. "Because of Natsu wants to be a Demon King then I'm going to be a Vampire Queen this year" Lucy said taking her costume over to the bathroom to get change, but she stopped to look over at her spirits to tell them something. "Thanks guys for everything and Virgo could you go get some black nail polish, some black stiletto heels, black bat hair pins, a small silver fake tiara and could you get Cancer for me so he can do my hair?" Lucy asked smiling at all of her spirits.

Gemini/Natsu transformed back to himself and both he and Aries went back to the Celestial World and Virgo bowed while going back to the Celestial World for what Lucy wanted for her Halloween costume; she waited for a second before Virgo came back with the stuff Lucy wanted. "I told Cancer that you're going to call him, so I'll be on my way Princess do you want to give me punishment?" Virgo asked with a blank expression and monotone voice.

Lucy looked at her spirit again and sighed shaking her head slowly thinking about how crazy Virgo was sometimes. "No Virgo, you can go back for now and thanks for all the help" Lucy said smiling at her spirit.

"Ok Princess I'll see you again and oh I forgot, don't have too much fun with Natsu tonight ok" Virgo said disappearing with golden dust and a sly grin on her face.

Lucy was blushing a thousand shades of red before shaking her head to get rid of her perverted images in her head at Virgo's statement.

Lucy went into her bathroom she took a quick shower to clean herself up while washing her hair with her strawberry and vanilla shampoo, she dried off and tried on the costume liking how it looked on her and then putting on the black nail polish on her fingers and toes **(even though no one will see her feet)** and let them dry and she pulled out Cancer's key so she ask him to do something fun and spooky for her hair.

"**Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer**" Lucy said holding out her key to summon her spirit; in a golden flash Cancer was standing in front of her with his special scissors ready to get started on her look for tonight.

"Ebi, Ebi Miss Lucy I'm here to make you into the most scariest and sexiest Vampire Queen the world has ever seen" Cancer snipping his scissors to tell her he was ready to do this.

"Ok Cancer I want you to turn my hair completely black with some waves and tie some of my hair in a small braids connecting to my black bat pin behind my head so the rest of it falls back, oh and could you find a way to turn my eyes blood red and give me some magic enhancing teeth to make my teeth sharper" Lucy telling what she wanted, Cancer nodded in response and got to work.

For another two hours or so Cancer was finished with his work happy at what he did for her new and more scarier appearance. "Ok Miss Lucy open your eyes" Cancer said moving away from the mirrors to let her get a look at her new appearance.

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped with shock at how different she looked; she had her hair as she asked but the thing that surprised her was her new colored eyes, new hair, and sharp teeth that if you didn't look so closely you could never tell if they were real or not **(mostly because they kind of are with magic)**, she looked like a real Vampire but it looked more like a Vampire Queen because of the tiara that wasn't too small but it was nice with her costume. She looked like a force to be reckoned with and a sexy one at that.

"Cancer you did an amazing job! But how do I change my hair and eye color back when the party is over, I like the new look but I would like to go back when I go to sleep or wake up" Lucy looked at her spirit hopeful.

Cancer chuckled. "Yes of course, just channel you magic over your hair or eyes and they will change back to what they were before" Cancer explained. "I hope I did good and helping out with your Halloween costume for tonight, have a fun night and knock them dead" Cancer said smiling before disappearing back to the Celestial World.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Cancer, you did great" Lucy touched her thigh key belt that held her keys which she was going to strap to the inner thigh just in case, she left the bathroom to look at the clock and see it was 7:30 on the dot.

Lucy started freaking out knowing that she was going to be late if she didn't get out of there; she rushed through her house picking up all the stuff she needed before she left and she raced out the door locking it behind her going down the street where the sun was just starting to set meaning the party was just about to begin.

She stood in front of the door taking a quick breath to control her breathing while she was ready to open the doors to join the loud and booming noise and music in her guild.

**(Normal Pov, In the Guild) **

The sound was outrageous loud, people everywhere was either dancing or drinking in strange costumes, and of course there was a lot of people who were just parting it up to the max having the time of their lives with nothing to worry about. The perfect definition of Fairy Tail and their parties.

Everyone was dressed up in fun and exciting costumes that looked amazing on all of them in different ways.

Gajeel and Levy were dressed up as the Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf for their costumes, looking absolute adorable together.

Juvia was dressed up as blue witch with a simple short blue dress, blue stripped stockings, dark blue witch hat, and a brown broom stick; Gray dressed as a shirtless devil with a black pointy tail, black horns on his head, black jeans and black open t-shirt showing off his delicious abs and chest to the world to see.

Jellal was dressed up as a pirate and Erza was dressed as a mermaid to go with Jellal's costume; Erza had a topaz colored tailed dress which went down all the way to her ankles which where her sparkly matching colored heels and sea shell bra covering her breast.

Romeo was dressed up like a mini Peter Pan and Wendy dressed up like a cute fairy; Wendy had a cute red and gold dress with spikes going out all around the dress, it had cute white winged headset, white thigh stockings with two big fairy wings.

Lisanna and Mira were dressed up as an Egyptian Queen; both were wearing a full body silky white outfit with two black thin lining that went on both of their sides also getting under their thin golden piece that was like a belt, a unique Egyptian head set and chest board that had a blue Phoenix like bird on it, a light brown cloth with the same bird on the front of their matching outfit and silver open toed strapped heels.

And the one and only Natsu Dragneel was wearing his Demon King which had way better look to it **(Looks like the Natsu's E.N.D outfit, which I don't fully believe is true that it will happen definitely after last chapter showing Mavis) **he was wearing a half jacket clip on shoulder armor that showed off his crisscross mark on his chest and his abs with two black lines on the side of his body, it had black fur on it but on the arm section had a metal casing all over his hands that looked like claws, he had his usual white pants and his belt tightening around his waist but with a black covering over it that had some weird markings on them and he was wearing black combat boots, to finish the whole look he had two long pointy yellow horns on that were on his head and had the same two marks on his side were also on his face. In two words he was Scary Hot.

Natsu, Gray and Juvia were sitting at the bar; Natsu and Gray were fighting about who's costume was better and of course Juvia was rooting for Gray like always, Erza and Jellal were talking enjoying the party, Levy convinced Gajeel to go with her to the dance floor, Romeo and Wendy were playing some Halloween games that were set up so some people can do other things besides dancing or drinking and Lisanna was with Mira helping her with the drinks and other things for the party.

Natsu was about to start arguing with Gray again but then he saw the guild doors open and his breath caught in the middle of his throat at the sight he was seeing just now with his very eyes.

Gray looked at his rival with a confused look then turned around to see who he was staring at so intensely, he turned and just like his rival he was lingered speechless.

Lucy started to walking into the guild looking around she saw two of her teammates and smiled but looked at them strangely when she saw how they were looking at her so strangely; she walked over to them and sat in her regular spot at the bar just relaxing for now until Mira could come around and see her costume making her look at her and ask who she was and change for her to see who it was by changing her eye color back to normal, she started talking to her and asked for something to drink.

Lucy felt like a heated grazes where burning into the side of her head making her feel uncomfortable, so she turned slightly around to look who was looking at her so intensely from a far.

She caught a small sight of pink and raven hair and knew who it was and completely turned around to see their stares; she chuckled to herself and waved at the two boys which shook them out of their trances and blush from embarrassment.

Lucy walked over to her teammates and sat right next to the two smiling softly while they look at with side glances.

Lucy wanted to play this out a little longer If they could figure out who she was; she got close to Gray and bite his ear softly and licked the back of it when she walked back letting her hear a small yelp then a soft groan coming from his mouth, she moved away from him to Natsu who was at the moment a little fired up **(in more ways than one lol) **but she went over and licked his neck gently then bite it softly letting her hear the same reaction as his rival but it was a soft moan instead making his heat to his body and groin skyrocket like never before.

He was just about to find this "mysterious girl" and kiss her back but she disappeared into the crowd walking away from the two to the dance floor with her hips sway with every step.

Gray was panting softly trying to catch his breath from the sudden action coming from the girl/Lucy but Natsu was in whole different state he was growling lowly and he had a sly grin with mischief running through his eyes showing that whatever he was planning it wouldn't be good for later.

'So you think you could just walk in here and mess with my head by doing that stuff to me, you just messed with the wrong guy tonight and especially when that guy is a dragonslayer; but don't worry I'm gonna get you back for it' Natsu smirked getting up from his seat and catching the scent just before it disappeared; for some reason it smelt so familiar but he was too focused on getting that new girl so he followed after her leaving Gray by himself.

Gray's shock was blown away when Natsu left leaving a confused and steaming jealous blue witch watching the whole confrontation.

'I don't know who that girl is but no one messes with my Gray-sama, she has now become my Love-Rival' Juvia thought anger rising every second.

Lucy swiveled through dancing guildmates with a fiery dragonslayer following her every step, she went and did a fake turn to shake the dragonslayer off of her which she successfully did and hid somewhere in the hallway area away from the dance floor and surrounding guildmates.

She stopped walking and laid her back against one of the walls to relax and stop her racing heart from beating out of her chest, and also reliving what she just did with her teammates, her best friend and her recent crush.

She slapped her hand across her forehead thinking 'how stupid could she be for her to do that' she sighed feeling partially bad but also feeling happy and proud that she did that with the one she liked.

Before she could even continue her with her thoughts she was roughly pushed into the wall by a warm and broad body with his head in the middle of her neck, his hips connecting with hers and his muscled arms circling around her body fully making sure she couldn't escape.

Lucy gasped at the sudden action but was even more surprise to see that it was none other than her teammate, her best friend, the one she fell in love with, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu started to bite up against her neck and licking the backside of her ear making Lucy feel hot all over and let a small moan slip out of her mouth.

Natsu smirked proudly knowing that his touches were working on her very effectively and that she was actually liking it just as much as he was.

He left her neck that looked like she was actually bitten by a vampire, but he went in front of her he grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate and hungry kiss that took Lucy's breath away completely.

Lucy didn't respond at first until Natsu he slipped his tongue into her mouth connecting it with hers before she started kissing back with just the same intensity he was doing.

He moaned loving the feel of her lips on his and their tongues connecting like they were meant to be together; he let his arms roam around her body and picking up her legs which Lucy gladly lifted around his waist making easier so his body can be closer to her body while they kissed passionately with each other.

Lucy was loving the feel of his body so close to her and his lips on her moving in complete sync with each other; she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss while lining her core against his crotch with his.

Natsu groaned in her lips still trying to get every taste of her and getting to know every little part of her body that he could reach with his arms holding her body up against his and slowly grinding into her cloth core with his clothed crotch making wonderful friction together.

Lucy moaned with Natsu feeling like her body was burning a hundred degrees with his body close to her; she was starting to feel a little light head from the passionate kiss and her lack of air which how Natsu was slowing down he was losing air too.

She pulled back away from the kiss to catch her breath and she opened her eyes to see two burning black eyes looking right into her now red eyes with a hunger that she has never seen before coming from him; her words caught inside of her throat at how sexy he looked to her in every form of the word.

Both of them were breathing heavily staring right at each other not blinking even once, they just stood there having each other arms, Lucy calmed herself a little from the heated kiss and thought of a great idea to play with Natsu.

Natsu was leaning in close to kiss her again but Lucy put o finger on his lips stopping him right in his place and him to look at her with wide eyes wondering what she was doing.

"No, you got your little treat but you have to earn your next one from me" Lucy smiled innocently but her eyes showing mischief.

Natsu looked at her surprised before smirking seductively at her little comment. "Oh really but its Halloween aren't you suppose to give me more treats?" Natsu asked innocently but lust covering his dark black eyes.

"Well you can get more if you can figure out who I am" Lucy said still wrapped around his hard hot body inches away from each other.

Natsu saw how his expression changed to confused one trying to think about who this hot vampire he has in his arms, he thought but he kept coming to blank eveytime.

Lucy laughed at his expressions changing back and forth between confusion, deep thought and frustration; she loved it but knew he wouldn't get it unless she gave him a little help.

"You can only ask five questions to guess who I am" Lucy said playfully.

Natsu looked at her gave a thought to his question before finally getting ready to ask his question. "Ok are you person from the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Yes" Lucy answered.

"Ok, are you a person I've met in this guild before?" Natsu asked looking into her blood red eyes to find something familiar about her.

"Yup" Lucy answered again.

"Am I close to you in the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Yes" Lucy said, 'I'm your best friend you idiot' she thought laughing inside of her head.

"What's the color of your hair?" Natsu asked praying to get something out of this one.

Lucy paused for a second and she thought 'why not let him get an idea for who I am'. "My hair color is…blonde" she said softly knowing that he could hear her.

Natsu ran through all the people with blonde hair and then it hit him like a ton of bricks with realization of who this girl was in front of him, he grinned slyly finding the perfect question to ask her now.

"Ok then, this is the final question I have to ask right?" Natsu asked her smirking.

"Yes, and you just asked one right now but I'm curious on why you keep smirking and smiling so I won't count it" Lucy said smiling herself at what he is going to ask next.

"Are you in love with me?" Natsu asked smiling leaning a little closer to her face, still carrying her in his arms.

Lucy blushed with wide eyes. "W-what?" Lucy asked a smirking Natsu.

"Hey I didn't think you were supposed to ask me a question" Natsu said smugly while putting Lucy down.

Lucy thought about telling him or not but then decided she would, so she wouldn't miss her chance. "Umm…I…I really…I do kind of…love you" Lucy said softly looking down with her entire face completely red from embarrassment.

Natsu smiled he softly grabbed her chin to pull up back so she could see his eyes, he pulled her closer to his lips and hovered there before saying something that made Lucy froze. "I know you do Luce" Natsu said before capturing her lips with his in a soft passionate kiss.

Lucy's eyes were wide but closed softly remembering the taste of his lips against hers and finally putting the pieces together at the fact that he knew that she loved him and that he loved her back.

They kissed for couple minutes enjoying having each other together and now confessing to one each other, and holding one another in both of their arms.

They both pulled back looking at each other lovingly and leaning their foreheads together still hugging one another.

Natsu sighed happily making Lucy giggle softly to herself. "What's with the sigh?" Lucy asked smiling softly to herself.

"Because I finally got to tell you how I feel for you and that you love me back too" Natsu said looking at her with happiness.

"Yea, I know the feeling all too well" Lucy said. "So what gave it away?" Lucy asked him.

"The hair color, that's what made me realize who you were" Natsu said moving his head from hers and to look at his sexy Vampire Queen.

Lucy shook her head. "I knew you would figure it out and I'm glad you did" Lucy looked up at her hot Demon King.

"Yea me too, but do you wanna know what I wanna really want to do right now" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy smiled.

"To see my beautiful vampire's real face again" Natsu said smiling.

Lucy laughed. "Ok, one transformation coming up" Lucy said concentrating her magic to change her hair color and eye color but leaving the vampire teeth in, she opened her eyes to see Natsu looking at her lovingly again like she always wanted.

"That's better" Natsu said and pulled Lucy into his chest and leaned into her head near her ear making her blush again trying to figure out what Natsu was going to do next. "And the other thing I was thinking about was if my little vampire could handle a demon king for tonight" Natsu whispered in her ear hotly making her shiver in his arms.

Natsu chuckled lowly, but before he could tease Lucy even further Lucy did something that made him feeling hotter than he has ever felt in his life with another person before.

"Well first I'm a vampire queen and I think the real question would be if you could handle a vampire queen when I don't just only suck blood" Lucy whispered in his ear seductively.

Natsu gulped and had a raging blush on his face; he pushed Lucy into the wall putting his body closer to hers, growling hotly on the side of her neck.

"Luce, if you don't stop now I don't think I'll control myself from taking you right here in this hallway" Natsu huskily said breathing harshly trying to keep control of himself.

"Well I don't want you to stop, but we can't do it here, we have to go somewhere else" Lucy said panting.

Natsu moved away from her neck and looked at her with emerald green eyes that were burning with lust. "Your house?" He asked panting.

Lucy nodded. "Now" Lucy said quickly.

Natsu smiled slyly and took her hand ran out of the hallway and into where all the other partying guildmates were, they both raced through dancing guild members trying to get to the doors.

Mira saw the two racing and stopped the two. "Hey Lucy, Natsu, why are you guys in such rush?" Mira asked smiling.

Lucy looked over at Mira and was trying to find a lie to tell her so they can leave. "Mira I need to go home" Lucy said frantically.

"Well the party is barely even over" Mira said pointing to the amazing and awesome party behind her.

Natsu groaned in annoyance, he looked at Lucy turned her around and pulled her close kissing her in front of Mira, surprising her and Lucy.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy and growled at Mira. "We're going home early tonight" Natsu said turning around and walking out with a stunned Lucy and leaving a shocked and total fangirling Mira standing near the doors watching the two lover birds walk away in the middle of Halloween night.

Lucy broke out of her shocked state and glared at Natsu. "Why did you do that, now Mira is going to tell the guild when we get back" Lucy said trying to sound mad but loving the fact that they're together.

Natsu snorted glancing at the side of his right eye. "She was going to find out soon or later and besides I wanted to get you out of there as soon as possible" Natsu said smirking.

Lucy laughed walking with him and ending up at her front door, she pulled out her key for her house and opened the door and was pushed into it quickly while the door was being closed loudly.

Lucy was about to yell at him until he started kissing her lips into a heated and passionate kiss with his tongue swirling with hers and having moans and groans filling the room.

Clothes were stripped down only her bra and panties while his was only his boxers; they started making out ripping at the last particle of clothing so they can feel each other's skin touching.

They both pulled away holding each other in a close embrace, and they looked at each other lovingly but also very lustful to the point that both of their eyes were clouded full lust.

Natsu positioned himself at Lucy's entrance and looked up at her to see if she was having any problems or wanting to stop from her, but when he saw none he smiled at her.

"Are you ready Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled back. "I'm ready Natsu, I always have" Lucy said.

Natsu did his childish grin then he went back to his sexy smirk "Great, I'm going to give you the best night of your life" He said finally connecting with her feeling her warmth wrapping around him and hearing her sweet moans coming out of her mouth.

"A-Are you… ok?" Natsu asked while panting.

"Y-Yea, I'm…fine…I love you… Natsu" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled. "I love you too Luce, always" Natsu said sweetly to her.

Lucy smiled and kissed him while they had a night of hot and passionate love making that made it even one of the best Halloween's that they ever had in their entire life. And ones in the future that will make more memories together with both of them being together.

**Hey guys I'm sorry I couldn't post this story on Halloween but I'm glad i did before I have to go back to school and forget to post for you.**

**I hope you liked the story and ending because it took me a least three day to write and try to stay focused writing it lol. But really I just hope you like it.**

**I'm glad that I didn't have to put so much more detail and how they were doing it but I'm glad I gave at least for you guys to imagine what you want.**

**I'm happy that I made this story because it's my first one-shot ever! And I think I did pretty good but that's all decided on what you think about the story, so please give me your thoughts on it or what you felt; read, review, share, favorite, follow and I hope you just like it in general. **

**Well next time I hope I can make more one-shots for you all, (that will be a little more appropriate next time I promise). But until then see you guys later, Otakulover43 out PEACE****.**

**And here is the pictures of each costume, and if you can't get them you can message me and I can tell you how I got each picture If you can't find them.**

**Lucy's 1****st**** Costume: **** fs70/PRE/f/2012/293/b/8/lucy_and_juvia_lolicon_by_ **

**Lucy's 2****nd**** Costume: **** . **

**Lucy's 3****rd**** Costume: **** fs71/i/2012/265/f/6/lucy_heartfilia_halloween_suit_by_lord_of_ **

**Lucy's 4****th**** Costume: **** . .full. **

**Lucy's 5****th**** Costume: **** fs70/i/2012/307/2/e/lucy_maid_sexy_by_ **

**Gajeel's and Levy's Costume: **** . /2012/10/happy_halloween_gavi_by_ **

**Gray's Costume: **** . .full. **

**Juvia's Costume: **** fs71/PRE/i/2012/293/2/d/juvia_sexy_witch_by_ **

**Jellal's and Erza's Costume: **** . /_ **

**Romeo's and Wendy's Costume: **** . .full. **

**Mira and Lisanna's Costume: **** . ?zm=1600,1600,1,0,0**

**Natsu's Costume: **** . /_cb20140903170551/fairy-tail/fr/images/f/f7/Tumblr_n9qnrwbsxJ1s4plyko1_ **


End file.
